teamrobustfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwebbelkop
Jordi Maxim van den Bussche (born June 1, 1995) also known as Kwebbelkop, is a Dutch gaming and vlogging YouTuber. He has over 11 million subscribers and has over 2 billion views. He is also part of a group called Robust with Jelly, Slogoman, and Crainer who mainly played Fortnite, Golf It, Garry's Mod and many more games. Early History Kid Years Jordi was born on the 1st of June, 1995 in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Growing up with his older sister Lauren, and when Jordi was two his parents got a divorce. He would see his father 2 times a week. 3 years later when Jordi was 5, he came up with a little ghost doll called Kwebelkop in primary school. A year later, he found out he had a lazy eye, and ended up getting glasses. Another year later, he was racing his friend on his bike and a car was coming so they went on the curve and fell head first on the concrete and now has a scar on the left of his head. A couple years later Jordi would find out his dyslexic, and having to do an extra class once a week. When Jordi was eleven, Jordi's mum meet a guy, but he wasn't the nicest guy and loved drinking, so his mum got into drinking. One year later, his now stepdad and mum were now drinking everyday and got drunk and got mad at Jordi and Lauren. Jordi had to do a test at school, though and got a score of 538 and was equivalent to level two, level two isn't the highest, but level one was, his teacher didn't like him and sent him to level three because of his dyslexia and he couldn't get into the school he wanted. Teenage Years 12 years old he moved to high school, but school was really easy for him, was probably the worst school, it was a mess. Jordi got really sick because of two months of straight migraines. It was a bad times for Jordi, because his parents were still drinking and were arguing and cussing at Jordi and Lauren. But he continued school and it was a mess, he was given a paper and it asked what level do you do, instead of 4, 3, or 2 he ticked level 1 and did that for the next six years, he was getting better going to school everyday, but his parents were still drinking and fighting, but his actual dad got in trouble, he'd stop paying his bills, borrowed money from the wrong people, no furniture and was mostly drunk and was dealing drugs on the side. Also getting hookers over and doing cocaine and drinking beer. At his mum's house there was more cussing and yelling and was verbally harassing everyone and would kick Jordi and Lauren. One day, Jordi's mum was drunk, and was walking up the stairs and tripped, blood was everywhere after she hit her head, Jordi shouted and shouted, the neighbors called emergency services, his mum went to bed whilst paramedics came and took her against her will, because she was bleeding and intoxicated. Jordi and Lauren got sent to their fathers' empty home which looked like a pile of garbage, he was forced to stay at his fathers because his stepdad was working in Italy. Jordi was 14 years old and him mum came out the hospital and was doing everything all over again, Jordi and Lauren went to see their father, he was living in a new house borrow from a friend, it was luxurious, he also ended up taking all of Jordi and his sisters savings for university. People were searching for him in the newspapers but he'd left the country and that was one of the last time he saw his father. Jordi was now 16 years old, his parents were still arguing on a daily basis, still drinking. But he and Lauren kept getting told that they couldn't do anything in life. Jordi now started his YouTube channel, he made some good videos, some not so good but also some viral ones too, it made Jordi happy. A few weeks after Jordi's stepdad got busted cheating on his mum, they were happy because they knew that this time when they broke up they'd never get back together again, he was cheating on his mother for the past 3-4 years, he lied, had no degree and was basically drinking his ass off. YouTube A year later Jordi played a lot of RuneScape, he earned a lot of money in game and you could sell the money, but realising that this wasn't going anywhere in life and he was wasting time and was also doing YouTube on the side, but Jordi wasn't serious into YouTube yet. He ended up selling his RuneScape money and sold his old PC and buying himself a new one. After two weeks Jordi meet this girl, but after two months he found out that anything she said was a lie and ended up breaking up with her. Some the parts of his PC were broken or he didn't receive some parts. So no computer to make videos on and stuck wiith a crappy MacBook to watch videos on and read FaceBook. He had enough time to think about life, after a solid month of watching YouTube, Jordi realized that's the direction he'd want to go. When he turned 18 years old, his channel was doing great, never missed an upload, eventually he had 10,000 subscribers. On his birthday he was about to pass college, previously he had faked his level and it paid off and if he didn't do that his life would've been much different, so he passed school. Jordi started making money off YouTube and was double the amount that you'd make at a store. He then started doing YouTube full time and now he can wake up saying that today is gonna be a good day despite his mother originally disagreeing with the idea and thought of her son not having a real job. Now the only person he fully trusts is his sister, Lauren Category:Robust Members Category:Shut the he fix, i